The present invention relates generally to a vehicle seat assembly, and more particularly to a vehicle seat assembly which may be heated or cooled by forced air directed through the cushions of the seat assembly.
When a conventional vehicle seat is exposed to a warm ambient temperature, the seat may attain a high temperature. Further, after the occupant of the vehicle is seated on the seat, the occupant may quickly become uncomfortable as the heat held by the seat is trapped between the occupant's body and the seat. Even after the vehicle's air conditioning system has cooled the vehicle's interior, the heat trapped between the seat and the occupant is ever present, causing the occupant to perspire. This moisture becomes a primary source of discomfort to the occupant. The moisture build up between the seat and the occupant increases with the length of time the occupant is seated on the seat. The moisture is most noticeable upon exiting the vehicle, when the occupant has the chance to actually feel his or her dampened clothing.
In colder temperatures, the conventional vehicle seats can be uncomfortably cold for a period of time. After the vehicle's interior has heated up, the occupant's body may lose a significant amount of heat, and subsequently, the occupant may be uncomfortable until the heat can be replaced.
Molded foam vehicle seating is especially susceptible to the above-mentioned problems since a barrier film, necessary for molding, lies approximately five millimeters below the seat covering material or fabric surface. Thus, even if the material covering the foam is air permeable, the seat will not "breath," due to the film barrier layer. When covering material such as leather is used to cover the foamed cushion, the leather must be punctured so as to permit air to pass therethrough enabling the seat to breath. However, even seats that can breath still cause the above-mentioned discomfort to the occupant since sufficient heating or cooling of the seat cannot occur.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a vehicle seating assembly which permits air flow through the seat cushion structure to heat or cool the seat and to provide a flow of air to reach the occupant seated on the seat to reduce moisture between the occupant and the seat.